Musings
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Amidamaru musses about Yoh and his relationship together, how he affects the people around him, and just Yoh as a person in general. Shonenai, Nonshonenai, what ever you choose.


A/N: Just basically Amidamaru thinking about Yoh. It can be shonen-ai (come on, there has to be at least ONE Amidamaru/Yoh fans out there!) or non- shonen-ai (Best friends for life, eh? Kinda reminds me of the relationship between Yami, and Yugi...), whichever one you prefer.  
  
~Musings~  
  
Amidamaru stared up at the star filled night sky in the cemetery. For once, it was free of the chatty ghosts that usually plagued the graveyard. Not that he minded them or anything, of course not! It was just that he felt like that he needed time alone sometimes, and the urge grew stronger as the night progressed.  
  
"Hey! Amidamaru!" Yoh called out as he ran towards the ancient spirit. "What 'cha doing?"  
  
"Looking at the stars Yoh-dono." Amidamaru replied, gazing up at the night sky again.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's always a honor to be in your presence Yoh- dono."  
  
Yoh flopped down on the grass beside the spirit, and gazed up at the pinpoints of light scattered across the inky darkness that was the sky with a wistful expression on his face. "I've always said that this was the best star gazing spot in the entire city. Dunno what Ren's always complaining about. I mean, sure we humans have did some pretty bad things, but we aren't all that bad, are we?" He asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice.  
  
Amidamaru smiled. "No, I don't think we humans are as bad as he thinks we are,"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They lapsed in to a peaceful silence, each with their own thoughts.  
  
"So..." Amidamaru ventured breaking the lulling silence. "Have you found out about whom we're fighting tomorrow?"  
  
"Some guy who's won all his fights before with ease." Yoh replied shrugging casually.  
  
"Aren't you worried at all?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I've got you, haven't I? What more can I ask for? And besides, fate will decide what would the out come be." Yoh said giving his trademark smile.  
  
Amidamaru smiled to himself as he heard Yoh-dono's answer. That was so like him. Carefree, and easy going. In fact there was almost nothing that could make him angry, or even agitated! That was the part that Amidamaru admired the most about him. He would welcome the world with his arms wide open. Heck, he doubted he'll be too surprised even if Amidamaru managed to grow two heads! He'll just laugh it off like he was expecting it all along or something.  
  
"I'm really glad that you're with me, Amidamaru. It must be such a burden looking after a kid like me..."  
  
"No! Of course not!" Amidamaru answered shaking his head vigorously. "You're the best shaman a ghost could wish for!"  
  
"I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have such a kind spirit as you!"  
  
"You are mistaken, it is I, who is lucky to have you."  
  
"Aww, jeeze Amidamaru, I'm blushin'!" Yoh laughed.  
  
Amidamaru bit back a laugh. Yoh always seemed to make him feel better somehow. There was just something so *cheerful* about him. As his friends put it, no girl can face that Asakura grin without melting into a puddle of goo. Yoh was carefree and slightly goofy at times too. But as Ren put it, carefree was an understatement, and goofy was DEFINITELY an understatement. Amidamaru was truly blessed to have a master as- for the lack of better wording- nice as Yoh. That's what Yoh was- nice. Toward all things, alive or dead. He was always able to see some good in everyone. And he was forgiving too. You could do anything you wanted- kill, destroy, mangle, mutilate, and if you say sorry to him- and you truly mean it from your heart- he will forgive you. He'll just treat you with one of his smiles and forgive you- just like that. He had no bitterness in him.  
  
Amidamaru knew that he would probably never forgive the lord for killing his friend Mosuke. But Yoh? The lord was already forgiven.  
  
Yoh believed in second chances. He always listened to everyone's perspective before judging. When Amidamaru first met him, he was shocked! The first thing Yoh said was: "Hey! My names Yoh! You must be Amidamaru!" followed with his grin.  
  
The reason that Amidamaru was shocked was not only because Yoh could see him, but because that he wasn't shouting, or calling him names. He may be bound to that spot for over 600 years- give or take a few- but it wasn't as if he was totally oblivious to the fact that everyone believed him to be evil, and even called him "the fiend".  
  
But Yoh wasn't like that. He gave him a second chance. The second chance he needed to. No one had *ever* given him a chance before- shaman or not. And it wasn't as if Yoh never knew the tales of him brutally slaughtering the men. He knew, heck, EVERYONE knew. He could have called him a number of names, jeered at him, run away screaming, and a million other things, but he didn't. He stayed. And he gave Amidamaru the second chance he needed to redeem himself.  
  
When Mosuke was going to heaven, and asked him to join him, Amidamaru chose to stay and become Yoh's spirit guardian. It had torn at his heart to see him and Mosuke being separated again, but when he saw Yoh's smile that seemed to brighten the world around him, he knew he had made the right choice.  
  
When he looked at the boy beside him, lying so peacefully on the grass, a pain of guilt struck through him. The reason that he was lying like that was that he trusted him. Yoh trusted him to look after him, and protect him. But how can he still trust him when he had failed his duty so many times? He had almost failed when Yoh was saving a kid from a burning house, he had almost failed during the first meeting with Ren, and he HAD failed during the fight with Faust VIII. So how could Yoh still trust him? How could Yoh trust him to pull him through the shaman fight tomorrow? Guilt and fear now plagued his entire body. What if he fails Yoh-dono again? What if he loses Yoh-dono? What if...?  
  
But then Yoh smiled at him. A smile that brightened up the entire night. A smile that could have melted Ren's cold frosty heart. And somehow, Amidamaru know that everything would be alright...  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Okay... totally pointless, stupid, corny, and crappy beyond words... *sigh* I think I'm losing my touch (If I had one in the first place...). If I get any information wrong, please tell me! I've only seen six episodes before in my entire life, and read the first issue of the manga, so there bound to be some mistakes around here somewhere... Anyways, please review! 


End file.
